


Looney Tunes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Saturday mornings just got interesting. <br/>Disclaimer: Marvel/Disney and the WB own all mentioned characters, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looney Tunes

The sound of classical music wasn't what Pepper expected any given morning, but she followed it anyway, coming across the group loosely known as the Avengers sprawled across various pieces of furniture, all of them staring at a flat screen with a Bugs Bunny cartoon playing on it. She recognized it as a classic - the one spoofing Wagner's Ring Saga. What she didn't recognize was the childlike glee on various faces in the room. 

"This is the best, isn't it the best?" Tony asked. 

"Shut up, Stark." Natasha threw what looked like a crust from a piece of toast at him, winging him on the head. 

"Yes, Tony, this is fascinating," Thor said, and Pepper wondered when he'd arrived. "It is a condensing of some of the favorite tales of Asgard!" 

"And you're talking over it." Natasha threw another piece of toast at him. He caught it and stuffed it in his mouth. 

"We can rewind," Tony said, almost mildly for him, though a thread of hurt - feigned or real, Pepper couldn't quite tell - ran through his words. 

"You'd better," Clint said, "otherwise, Tasha's likely to kill you with bread." 

She narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned back, looping an arm over her shoulders. 

Pepper considered interrupting, but really, they were all so cute right now. Maybe she'd just rustle up some breakfast and join them. If she could convince Tony to put on some Road Runner and Coyote cartoons, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ElfGirlJen: _any, any, saturday morning cartoons_


End file.
